Many containers include removable caps and other devices that enable fluids to be filled and removed from the containers while enabling the containers to be resealed. For instance, a conventional screw cap has been used to seal a container. The screw cap may be removed and replaced numerous times, thereby enabling the container to be sealed and unsealed numerous times. While screw caps have been effective, use of the screw caps often can be time consuming, which often leads to a person not using the cap or the cap being lost.
Another such device is a plus sign shaped cut in a plastic lid for a fountain beverage cup through which a straw is typically inserted. The cut enables a straw to be inserted into the beverage cup so that a user may suck the beverage through the straw. The lid limits spillage of the beverage, however, the beverage may leak from the gaps created between the lid and the straw at the cut. The cut and lit are better suited to prevent fluids from splashing out of the cup than for leak prevention should the cup turn over. Many consumers have included the use of straws in their daily routine to such an extent that the consumers often desire to use straws as often as possible. However, many beverage bottles are not adapted for use with straws with spillage protection. Thus, a need exists for a seal adaptable for many different containers that enables a straw to be inserted through the seal, yet seals the container once the straw has been withdrawn.